Military of Jill
The Military of Jill is among the most powerful in Floyd. The military holds over 11,500 nuclear missiles; 2,000 fighter planes; 3,500 warships; 280 nuclear submarines; and 15.1 million other weapons. All weapons are produced and stored in North Oak. Nuclear Missiles Production of nuclear weapons and other weapons of mass destruction began in 1911 in preparation for any danger with the 1911 Jill Gold Rush. The development of nuclear weapons gave Jill a spot of unique power on the world's military stage, and paved way for the advancement of future weapons of mass destruction. Production of nuclear missiles and bombers continued until 1957, when production ceased altogether due to the large storehouse of warheads. When Terra fell into the Earthen Famine of '93, production restarted in preparation for any danger with the collapsing country. Although nothing happened, Jill still continued constructing nuclear weapons. Today, all weapons are produced in a confidential location outside of North Oak. Jill Military Air Force Since 1870 Jill has used the advantages of flight to advance the military. When the Jill Military Air Force was officially declared as the first air force in 1870, there were only 7 fighters. Over the years that number grew, and today the 8,000 planes in the force are located at Jill Air Force Base One in North Port. Naval force The Jill Navy was founded in 1870 to protect the southern coastline from smugglers and illegal immigrants. When the Jill government launched the military service in the 1870s, it consisted of 50 battleships and 5 nuclear submarines. Since then, it has grown to 700 different naval vehicles, of which 200 are currently on duty. The ships, submarines and aircraft carriers are located at 17 different naval ports along the southern coastline and 3 on the northern coastline. Army of Jill The Army of Jill consists of 3,500,000 ground troops. While none of them are currently on duty, the military is prepared to scramble troops whenever necessary. The Army of Jill has existed since 1852, when 1,000 troops were first enlisted. Events involving the Army of Jill To date, the army has only been involved in two major disputes, and a handful of minor national security issues (most dealing with keeping the peace). Floyd War I In 1890, the Northern Territory, a powerful dictatorship in the north-east of Floyd, had declared war on Slagen and Easten in what became Floyd War I. After plans suggesting an attack and possible invasion of Jill were leaked later that year, Jill declared war on July 1. It sent in 80,000 troops, 3,000 robotic attack tanks, and 4,000 planes, or Jill Military Air Force squadrons 1 through 4. After losing only 14,000 troops over the 11-year war, Jill helped capture the capital in 1901. 1990s border issues with Terra In 1992, troops were sent into Terra to stabilize the country during its famine. This occurred again in the 1990s after a terrorist group attacked Shady Oaks. Troops were given special permission to hunt down the missile base where the missile had been launched. See also *Jill economy scare of 1972 *Earthen Famine of '93 Category:Jill Category:Military of Jill